People interact with computing devices through physical user interface elements (e.g., user input devices), such as keyboards, pointing devices, touch devices, etc. These devices are physically manipulated to produce signals used to manipulate one or more elements of the computing device, such as an operating system, application, or other program implemented by the computing device.